Livin' Life
In this camp you will pick a college, get a job, go to movies and basiclly just live life! Sign-Ups (up to 4 characters per user please) Jack- Cool guitarist, Jason's twin brother RockSK8R Age: 17 Jason- bad boy who plays the bass, Jack's twin brother RockSK8R Age:17 Rocky- Funny guy who gets along with everyone RockSk8R Age:15 Stephen- A drummer with a punk-attitude- Codaa5 Age: 17 Elizabeth- A sweet, loving, surfing, skateboarding and guitar playin' chick!- Codaa5 Age: 16 Drew Jackson- A short 16 year old who looks like he's 11 or 12- Codaa5 Age: 17 Timothy- Inventor dude, Jack and Jason's little brother Dillweed Age:12 Blake: Kinda creepy guy Dillweed Age:7 Sunshine Pasti- Mentally unstable ravioli pixie who loves drawing, music, and Duncan. Age: Mentally 4 "Ravioli" Pasti- Sunshine's twin sister; gloomy, antisocial, and occasionally violent. Age: Unknown Sunny D Pasti- Sunshine's adopted "son", artsy, shy, and socially awkward. Age: Approximately 13 Greg Quenkoski- A musically inclined, and currently really sad guy. Age: 15 Aaron Williams-A drummer skater and cool guy sometimes keeps to himself though and because of this he is afraid to ask Amy out-Kenzen11Age:!6 coming up on 17 Amy Patterson-A girl with a great voice sometimes shy she really likes Aaron but is un shure that he likes her-Kenzen11 Age:16 Matt-A guy who also has a grwat voice. It sounds like 2D from the Gorillaz! Age: 10 Jack & Jason's House A small apartment with 1 bathroom, 2 bedrooms, 1 guestroom, a living room, and a kitchen Jack's Room Jack:*is playing guitar music for Nickelback "Rockstar"* Jason's Room Jason: *is using bench press* Living Room Jack: See ya Jays I'm goin' out. Jason: Cool. Guest Room Kitchen Sunshine, Ravioli, and Sunny D's Apartment A two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with an interconnected living room and kitchen. Sunshine & Ravioli's Room Sunshine: *asleep* Sunny D's Room Living Room/Kitchen Ravioli: *doing bills* Stupid mentally-four twin sister, leaving me to do all the important stuff while she eats and sleeps... rrrggghhh... Sunny D: Um... do you want some help? RaviolI: *growls* Sunny D: *hides behind couch* Sunshine: *wakes up and comes in* Sunny D, you start school tomorrow, remember? You should go buy your books. *falls asleep again* Sunny D: *peeks out from behind couch* O-okay. *leaves* Ravioli: *stares at Sunshine* ...you're gonna let him go by himself? Sunshine: *opens one eye* Yeah. Ravioli: He's not good with people... Sunshine: You aren't either. Ravioli: *growls* *phone rings, she answers* Yo. Oh, hey. Yeah. Yeah, It's right here. Okay, I'll bring it down. You find everything? Good, stay right there. Yeah, Sunshine fell asleep again. Bye. *hangs up* I'll be right back, Sunny D forgot his wallet. *leaves* Sunshine: *still asleep* Stephen, Elizabeth and Drew Jackson's Apartment A three bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a tiny room with just a desk and shelves of books. Stephen's Room Elizabeth's Room Drew Jackson's Room Kitchen/Living Room Aarons Apartment 2 bedroom 1 bathroom living room kitchen and a walk in closet Aarons Bedroom His remodeled Den Bathroom Living Room Kitchen Closet Amys Suite "Her parents being rich got her it"2 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 den, living room, kitchen, basment, sitting room outside of closet, huge walk in closet Amy:Of course mom Amys Mom:We had to your our baby Amys Dad:But not for long in 2 months you will have a brother or sister Amy:Dont forget the twirp you guys left at home Amys mom:Just cause he sent copys of your diary to all your friends Amys dad:Lets get home remember last time with the microwave Amys mom:Lets go now Amy:Bye *hugs hem good bye Amys Bedroom 2nd Bedroom has not decided what to do with it Bathroom Den Living Room Kitchen Basement turned in to grage cause it is like a level one Siting Room Closet(2 rooms in one sorta 1 is a changeing room) Sunny Kids Elementary The local elementary school Amy:*In principles office* can i teach here i would love to teach art or just homeroom please Science Math Writing Art Blake: *paints a picture of a fly* Social Studies Homeroom Lunchroom Town Guitar Center Jack: I'll work here. Manager: You can be assis. manager and you will get 350 dollars a month. Jack: Sweet! Aeropostale Abercrombie KB Toys Blake: Give me a toy Pikachu or I leave!!!! Apple Store Game Stop Stop and Shop Borders Wal Mart Barnes and Noble Stephen: Can I work here? I love books! <3 'em I say! Manager: Sure! You will get 350 dollars month deal? Stephen: I get paid to sell stuff? Wow, life has payed me in return for all the good things I do... *Camera zooms in on his head* What? Sunny D: *walks in* Stephen: Deal, *walks up to Sunny D* How may I help ya? Sunny D: Umm... I need some books for school... Stephen: (silence) What "types" of books? Like notebooks or somethin'? Sunny D: Well... I need the stuff on this list... *holds up list and looks away awkwardly* Stephen: *Takes the list, and walks around the store, 10 minutes later he comes back with all his supplies* To the counter! Sunny D: *reaches into pocket for wallet, realizes it's gone* Oh no!!! *looks at Stephen fearfully* Er, could I call Sunsh- ...my mom? I think she has my wallet... Stephen: You know what kid? Your alright, i'll pay for it with my next *mumbles* two paychecks... You want it in a bag? Sunny D: *slightly panicing* N-no! You don't have to... I can call Sunshi-- er, my mom... she or my aunt can bring some money... Stephen: *shrugs* If you wanna, I guess. *Starts to scan everything* Sunny D: *checks pockets, realizes he forgot his cell phone too* ...this is not my day... Stephen: Come on' round the counter kid, you can use the store phone... Oh, and make sure to dial 411 before you put your mother's number in. Sunny D: T-thanks... *dials number, waits while it picks up* Auntie Ravoli? Yup, it's me. Yeah, I forgot my wallet. Mmm-hmm. Yeah. Thanks, Auntie. Yeah. Bye. *hangs up* My aunt's coming with some money... Stephen: Ok then... so you want any candy? It's on the house... Maybe some Ravioli? Sunny D: No th- *stomach growls* ...do you mind? I-I won't cause any trouble? Stephen: Go ahead. You know what? Your probably the first kid that's talked to me in ages. Amy:Walks in Hey stephen can i get a art book Target Sports Authority Commuter Comics Dunkin Donuts Starbucks McDonalds Stage (it's where characters' bands, and poets and stuff preform) Wendy's Jason: *steals a spicy chicken sand wich and devours it before anyone notices* Burger King Lamborghini Shop Dominoes Papa John's Motorcycle Dealer Matt: A place for me! I'm a rebel, sir! Got any rebel stuff? Jason: Dude you are too young to be here but, hey, I'm not a cop. Car Dealer Cinamas Aaron:Hey i am looking for a job you hiring Fat manager: Ya I quit. Aaron:I get to be manager FAt Manager: Ya. I'm going to live at McDonald's now. Aaron:Cool well time to sell movie tickets Matt: Well, I'm here to see my favirote movie, Farris Bueler's day off! Aaron:Okay pocorn and want to try our new nacho flavor popcorn and do you want soda